Mi peor tentación
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Una serie de eventos se avecinan luego de que Korra aparece al pasar unos tres largos años, y lentamente Asami se da cuenta de cosas que no estaba segura de querer conocer.
1. Comienzo

**_Yaaa ya, estuve actualizando todos, o varios de mis fics, así que creo tener permitido comenzar un Korrasami, además quería hacero.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: LOK_**

**_Advertencias: Varias que nombraré luego pero la constante será Femslash_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi peor tentación<span>_**

**_Asami_**

Cuando la vi entrar a la habitación por primera vez en tres años fue el momento más excitante de mi vida, de verdad no podía creerlo, la extrañé tanto que me sentía a morir con ella a metros de mi y no en mis brazos, había sido un muy largo tiempo tal vez demasiado para mi gusto.

Así que mientras ella habló y yo ni le escuché, me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta ella y la atrapé en mis brazos, rodee su cuello y me mantuve sin distancia alguna ante ella.

—Woah—Exclamó ella pero pronto dejó la sorpresa y me abrazó por igual.

Me quedó allí disfrutando de su cercanía, había extrañado cada minuto sin su calorcito, o su suavidad, el hecho de no haber tenido su cuerpo, voz, alegría y hasta terquedad infantil cerca me había traído de los nervios, pero por fin estaba con ella, y eso era más que suficiente, y vaya que valió la espera, porque ahora puedo sentir que su efecto en mi es mayor.

Además de eso, aproveché para apoyar mi cara en su cuello y hombro, y olí su cabello, tenía un olor riquísimo, como a Lima, y algo a tierra, porque de seguro estuvo revolcándose en ella, pero hasta eso extrañé.

—No te das una idea de cuánto te extrañé, estuve esperándote como tres años—Le dije emocionada y ella solo río, pude sentir su respiración y aliento en mi piel, fue la mejor sensación en este largo tiempo.

Pasamos un largo tiempo así, hasta que Korra rompió el silencio

—Lo lamento tanto…es que tenía que aclarar unas cosas y recuperarme.

—No te disculpes—Le interrumpió—Lo hiciste bien, pero no quería regañarte solo quería saber de ti, te eh echado mucho de menos, Avatar—Dije eso último juguetonamente.

Ella sonrió con ello, o bueno eso creo porque no pensaba dejar de estar apegada a ella.

Solo cuando pasó un largo tiempo ella carraspeó para llamar mi atención, se estaba sintiendo algo incómoda con la duración, aunque no podía negar que estaba disfrutándolo.

Así cuando me di cuenta que sí era algo incómodo me separé, aunque lo que quería era quedarme así por un rato aún más largo, quizá todo el día o más.

Me aparté, pero posé mis manos en sus hombros mirando esos ojos azules. La extrañé tanto que…

Le abracé de nuevo, ella se quedó sorprendida un poco más que el primer abrazo pero se río.

—Lo siento, nada de abrazos, ya fue suficiente—Me separé de nuevo y esta vez ella me abrazó fuertemente.

Tres abrazos, algo tuve que hacer muy bien para tener tanto.

Ella simplemente sonrío luego.

—No te preocupes, me gustan tus abrazos—Sonrío por ello.

Esperaba de verdad que las cosas entre nosotras se vuelvan a la intimidad hasta donde habíamos llegado antes de que se marchara…

…y tal vez un poco más, porque hay cosas de mí que no entiendo pero lo que si se es que no quiero volver a perderla de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Korra<span>_**

Asami es tan cariñosa, cuando fuimos hasta donde estaba Mako, hasta cuando le abracé a él, no fue lo mismo que con ella, porque con ella siempre todo es mejor, hasta las peleas son más tranquilas.

Eso lo probé cuando nos peleamos al nombrar a su padre, no pude hacer más que disculparme, con ella siempre era así, no se por qué me volvía sumisa sin importar nada, tan gentil con ella que cada vez termino perdiendo, pero para mí solo gano.

Así que solo pude recordar las peleas con Mako que siempre estoy a punto de devorarlo vivo, por ello siempre me doy cuenta de lo mucho que significa Asami para mí.

Me senté junto con alguien que se hizo llamar Wu y decía tener un cargo de realeza…pero poco me importaba, y hasta cuando intentaba de hacerme coqueteos nada discretos le eché en cara que poco me importaba, sí, fui cruel pero la verdad no me importa que sea quien sea, podría ser mi hermano perdido Avatar y aun así nunca querría hablarle de la forma que él quiere.

Comenzamos a comer y aun no volvía ese molesto del baño ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

—Mako, ¿No crees que se tardó mucho en el baño ya ese hombre?—Le pregunto y él parece darse cuenta.

Así que asintió y todos nos levantamos a buscarlo.

—Eh Wu, ¿Dónde estás?, tu comida está enfriándose—buscó por todo el baño, mientras que yo y Asami estábamos afuera.

Mientras salía Mako solo diciendo que vayamos a buscarlo adentro porque no lo encontró, yo miré hacia el final del corredor, porque pasó un hombre con un carro de bolsas, me quedé algo curiosa, así que le miré fijamente, ya que me pareció curioso, además la imagen de él…tenía un uniforme peculiar que no le vi a nadie más aquí adentro.

Así que comencé a caminar hacia allí.

—Espérame un momento—Le digo a Asami quien me mira queriendo saber qué pasaba, así llegué hasta él, y Asami sin escucharme me siguió.

—¿Vieron a Wu, es alguien bastante importante así que creo que lo conocerán?—les digo sin quitar mi vista de sospecha de su cara.

Él niega mientras se alza de hombros, y dice que no lo vio.

Casi acepto y me voy cuando se oye un ruido, un murmullo. Al mirar hacia la parte trasera de uno de los vehículos que había allí vi la cabeza de Wu salir de una pila de bolsas.

—Sí…no sabías dónde estaba—Digo riendo y hago uso de mi aire control para hacer que él y otros hombres que estaban allí salgan volando.

Asami ayuda con sus guantes electrocutándoles y haciéndoles caer metros al frente de ella.

—Rápido—Digo para que le tomemos, pero nos ganan y se lo llevan, yo caigo contra una de las paredes, y pierdo mi respiración por poco no me desmayo, fue bastante fuerte.

Los hombres a los que perdimos de vista por lo que arrancó el otro auto, eso lo aprovecharon para subirse a otros autos y seguir al que se llevó a Wu.

Asami me miró aterrada y me ayudó a levantarme.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Asami<span>_**

Malditos sean, uno de ellos había tomado la chance y golpeó por la espalda, como todo un maldito cobarde y salió volando para dar contra una pared, estaba casi desmayada.

Le golpeé tan fuerte que casi le rompo todo su torso a ese hombre.

Y sin importarme de acabarle, fui hasta Korra.

Le ayudé con cuidado para levantarme, y ella me regaló una sonrisa que…dios, era preciosa.

Se la devuelvo y paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro para que mantenga el equilibrio en lo que vuelve a recuperarse.

—Tenemos que ir por ellos—Dice ella, y junto con Mako le ayudamos a perseguirles.

Iba a ser un día algo largo.

* * *

><p>Las cosas se pusieron fuertes cuando entramos al tren.<p>

**_Korra_**

Tomé la mano de Asami para levantarle por los aires y hacer que suba, así también ayudamos a Mako.

Buscamos por todos los vagones para encontrar a Wu.

No nos percatamos que dentro estaban esos hombres que lo raptaron.

Así llegamos a uno donde estaban cajas y bolsas.

— ¿Dónde está?—Pregunto frustrada porque casi llegamos a ver todo el lugar.

Y antes que Mako pueda responderme escuchamos un sonido de golpes en una de las cajas, la abrimos y un Wu sin aire sale de allí, así que yo y los demás nos acercamos a levantarle.

—Oh, Mako, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Estoy muerto?—Preguntó algo confundido el chico.

Mako le responde que no, solo fue raptado. Así que juntos estamos por salir, pero es que entra un gran grupo de hombres, eran los de antes.

Con rapidez nos abrimos paso por el techo hasta encima del tren, así huimos de ellos, aunque podía patearle el trasero, pero Asami me detuvo diciendo que no era momento ni había tiempo para eso había que volver.

Tuve que hacer volar a Ru que no quería subir, así que le hice hacerlo a la fuerza y los demás le seguimos a voluntad.

Así nos encontramos pronto rodeados de esos maestros tierra, que usaron su control para doblar el techo y tratar de encerrarnos, pero tengo una mejor idea que estar allí para ellos.

— ¡Salten!—Y vi la cara de todos menos de Mako de un gran "_¿Qué?" _Y me los lleve de allí, volamos hasta caer por el puente, usé mi aire control para que no nos destrocemos contra el suelo.

Pero aun así nos golpeamos algo fuerte.

—Bueno…nos salvamos—Dijo con un ánimo que no comprendí Wu.

Asami sonrió pero pronto su voz denotaba seriedad.

—Aun falta lo peor—Me mira a mi— Hay que averiguar para qué le quieren, además de qué planea sinceramente Kuvira.

Yo asiento y pronto nos vamos todos de allí, teníamos que hacer algo con esa mujer antes de que armase una guerra o algo peor porque su ambición le cegaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Asami<span>_**

No tardamos en volver a casa con todos, pensamos que no habría problema, pues ya habíamos huido de los captores, pero aun así nos siguieron, aunque luego de un rato logramos quitárnoslos de encima, pero debo decir que fue difícil porque parecían empeñados en atraparnos, me lastimé el brazo que tenía el guante, un gran corte y como un trozo de metal fue el que me chocó terminé con el guante medio roto, lo que hacía que cada vez que lo usara me electrocutara, cosa que casi me hace desmayar.

Eso se nota a leguas cuando llegamos a mi casa, estaba la abuela de Mako que nos recibió, yo sonreí pero salí corriendo casi hasta mi baño. Así llegué a uno y lo cerré con llave, me quité la remera y todo lo de mi torso, entonces encontré que tenía toda la mano cortada, y parte roja de mi piel, quemada, no tan grave pero se sentía terrible.

—¡Asami, estaremos con la abuela de Mako afuera en el patio comiendo algo, ven cuando termines!—Escuché la voz de Korra diciéndomelo.

—Está bien—Le respondí pero con las últimas letras comencé a perder fuerza y me desmayé en el suelo.

Me di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, eso solo empeoró mi estado.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mako<span>_**

—Bueno ¡No me miren así! Cuéntenme qué paso, porque esas pintas tan desalineadas se ven que pasó algo interesante—Dijo mi abuela y yo sonreí pero antes de poder decir nada, Korra se adelantó súper emocionada, era gracioso como siempre parecía una niña hiperactiva.

Pasó a contar todo con detalles y sin guardarse nada, cosa que le sorprende a mi abuela.

Pero pasa un largo rato y me doy cuenta de que Asami aun no vuelve, ni yo en mis peores momentos tardo tanto en el baño, ni Bolin que él sí que se tarda, así que me comienzo a preocupar.

— ¿No creen que Asami se está tardando mucho?— Pregunté y Korra pareció darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

—Iré a ver si todo va bien, a lo mejor se quedó sin papel o se bañó y no tiene toalla—Sí podía ser, era bastante limpia así que podía haberse bañado ni bien llegó

—Claro, te esperamos aquí

Así vi a Korra salir de allí.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Korra<span>_**

Subí las escaleras con tranquilidad, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegué hasta donde estaba la puerta del baño a la que le vi entrar.

Así cuando fui hasta la puerta me quedé allí apoyándome al lado de esa.

—Asami ¿Todo bien allí? ¿Necesitas algo?—Pregunté

Y esperé una respuesta por bastante tiempo, pero la paciencia no es mi fuerte así que me pongo ansiosa y toco la puerta algo fuerte.

—¡Asamiiii! ¿Todo está bien?—Vuelvo a repetir la pregunta.

Pero otra vez silencio.

Esperé diez minutos más.

—Tiraré la puerta si es necesario—Digo mirando esa puerta como si fuera la culpable de que no me respondiera.


	2. Días de paz

**_Zakuro: esto esto xD, luego traeré más_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tell me when you run and i Will run with you<span>_**

**_Punto de vista general_**

No, no podía estar pasándole nada malo, ¿No?, porque recién acabaron de terminar con un gran problema y de seguro le esperaban muchos más, así que asustada derribó la puerta, pero con cuidado de no dejarla caer hacia adentro para que no la golpee a la chica.

Y al verla en el suelo se preocupó mucho y corrió directamente hacia ella.

—Dios ¡Asami!—La alzó con sus manos luego de intentar despertarle— Oh por… ¡Mako!

Luego de gritar llegó el chico con cara de preocupación, iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero pronto vio que era.

— ¿Qué le pasó?—Preguntó sorprendido.

— No tengo idea, eso quiero saber—Y así con ayuda del chico la llevó a su propia habitación porque quería tenerla con un ojo sobre ella.

—Llamen a Katara—Dijo Mako y Bolin que escuchó asintió y fue en busca de ella.

Mientras tanto posó con cuidado en la cama a Asami y Se sentó junto a ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Katara salió de la habitación ella no quería que sea nada grave así que ansiosa se quedó en frente de la anciana para saber qué pasó, pero no necesitó hacer nada de nada ya que su cara le dijo todo a la mujer.<p>

—No pasa nada querida, es agotamiento y desgaste físico por las peleas, además parece que pilló una buena cantidad de electricidad por su cuerpo. Pero con un descanso ya volverá a la normalidad—Le dijo y por fin luego de la espera llegó a suspirar de alivio.

Así le dio indicaciones para cuidar de ella porque estaba bien herida y asintiendo dejó que la mujer del agua se marche mientras ella entraba a la habitación.

—Dios…casi me matas del susto…—Habló aunque sabía que por estar desmayada la otra no le escucharía pero poco o nada le importaba.

Comenzó a hacer lo que le dijo Katara.

La alzó lentamente hasta que la chica inconsciente se quedó sentada, y le quitó la remera y campera. Entonces vio la herida de la quemadura, tenía una gran marca desde la mano hasta el pecho, luego raspones y varios moretones por las peleas.

Y se sorprendió con ello, de verdad creía que no se había lastimado tanto, porque después de todo ella fue quien detuvo la explosión con su cuerpo no Asami. Pero dejó de pensar en ello y le untó crema, limpió todo lo que puso de sus heridas y le vendó para que no estuviera expuesta y se infectase, lo que menos quería es que le pase algo malo por ello.

Con eso al terminar, descansó acostándose junto a ella.

—No sabes cómo me pondría si algo malo te pasara—Comenzó dándose vuelta quedando de lado para mirar a la chica que dormía pacíficamente— De verdad…no podría estar sin ti…

Esa confesión no la esperó y rogaba porque la chica no soñase con eso. Pero aun así comenzó a acariciar su brazo de forma dulce y suave. La adoraba tanto a esa chica que de verdad no mentía al decir que no sabría qué pasaría si algo malo le pasara, podría enloquecer.

Así pasó un largo rato hasta que estaba por dormirse y no podía permitírselo porque tenía que hablar con Tenzin, pero cuando quiso levantarse fue detenida.

—Mmm…no, quédate—Le pidió con una voz de niña muy dulce y algo dormida Asami, mientras agarraba algo débilmente el borde de la remera de la otra chica.

—Eh… ¿Asami?—Pero escuchó ese suave ronquido tierno que hacía y supo que volvió a dormir— Como quieras mi princesa—Dijo y se acostó de nuevo junto a ella, la verdad se había acostumbrado a llamarla así, por sus caprichos, sus mimos y su elegancia.

Así terminó abrazándola con cariño.

—De verdad no se qué haría sin ti…—Volvió a soltar con sinceridad y se dejó llevar a dormir-

* * *

><p>Kuvira le había pateado el trasero, y no solo eso, la dejó totalmente destrozada.<p>

Asami ahora cuidaba de ella como en su momento la otra hizo con ella. Acarició su piel que tenía unos buenos golpes.

—Oh, ou, deja me estás matando—Se quejó del dolor Korra.

—No seas infantil, vamos te aguantaste peores cosas—Le dijo y le limpió todo y así le vendó.

—Ahora tienes que descansar—y trató de dejarla pero la otra la tomó tal y como pasó antes, y la tiró encima de ella a pesar de luego quejarse del dolor.

—Eres una tonta, mira te hiciste doler—Le replicó pero la otra no le tomó en cuenta y solo le abrazó— Pero aun así…que bien que lo hicieras, me encantan tus abrazos.

La otra chica se quedó en silencio, no esperaba eso, pero aun así sonrió.

A veces las cosas eran mejores de lo que esperaba…

Aunque todo terminaba mal…siempre


End file.
